This invention relates to a reversible hinge door assembly and method for using same. Specifically, the present invention has particular applicability with respect to storm doors which are often sold for installation by do-it-yourself home improvers.
One problem encountered with such storm doors is that they must be manufactured and sold with the hinged side of the door being irreversible. Thus, it is necessary to manufacture right-hand hinged doors and left-hand hinged doors.
Some attempts have been made in the prior art to develop a reversible hinge door which permits the mounting of the hinge on either side of the door. However, suitable means have not been provided for mounting the hinge on either side of the door.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved reversible hinge door assembly and a method for using the same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reversible hinge door assembly which permits simple and easy vertical adjustment of the hinge with respect to the edge of the door so that proper orientation can be achieved between the hinge and the edge of the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reversible hinge door assembly which permits the hinge to be mounted easily and quickly on either side of the door at the time of installation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a reversible hinge door assembly which includes novel, reversible weather-stripping means for the hinge side of the door and for the latch side of the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved reversible hinge door assembly and method for using same which utilizes aluminum extrusions for mounting brackets for the door and for the hinge.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hinge door assembly and method for using same which are economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.